Blades of Destiny and Love
by MoshiAngel
Summary: A prophecy had been given about 4 MEN with the ability to control the 4 elements will come and set foot on earth to be the alas of the side they'll be in. But what will happen if 1 of the said MEN turned out to be a girl? Love quadrangle alert!
1. Prophecy and Discovery

Momo-chan: Hello dear readers! Well I hope you won't get mad at me but I decided to make major changes on the plot of this story. It was because I was reading through the chapters and I found that the story line could be much more interesting if I do these changes. This is previously a Lavilena story but I thought that it wasn't mainly to that pairing so I switched it to Allena. It wasn't mainly Allena too but there are more fans of Allena so I put this up in here. Actually I love all pairings and now I can't decide what pairing will last. So I will just throw in fluff parts for all the three. Uhm actually Lenalee won't be the main girl protagonist in here. I know, I know. Now try to calm down and give me a chance okay? An OC will be the main girl who will be paired up with Allen, Lavi and Kanda. I love those three! Oh and I know not many of you like OCs and honestly, I am not a big fan of them too. I actually don't like OCs before and when I use them on my stories I only put them on sidelines and for a few chapters. But this OC is different. She was very much like Lenalee in a way though she is a much complex character than her. She isn't like Lenalee who was all-around caring and completely selfless because come on! No one was really like that! If there was maybe there's only one or two around the world. So Misalie, my OC, is a girl who actually haves realistic behavior. She could be a sweet one to an emotional one and then to an aggressive and mischievous one. I really love her because….maybe I shouldn't tell you why. Now please give her a chance to prove herself worthy as a main character. Besides if you really can't take it you can always imagine her as Lenalee though I would suggest that you imagine her as HER. Cause look, I won't say that I like her if I don't because I don't lie. Believe me.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

1: Blades of Destiny and Love

Chapter 1: Prologue

_During the worst and hardest times of a war, when even the exorcist s had lost the will to go on, a war that had shedded too much blood and tears that the bluest and deepest ocean will be put to shame. The possible hopes of those who had barely survived were already fading in the suffocating air of the war, and when it was almost a pain to breathe and live, a prophet, that disappeared as sudden as he came, had gave all humans the hope they needed to continue living. What he told them was a prophecy that no one will be able to know if it was even real, but it was enough to keep them going._

_The said prophecy indicates that there will be 4 brave men to be sent to earth. Each having the power to control two of the four elements and it is them who will end the sufferings of mankind and of every living creatures of the planet if they chose to be on God's side. But will end every life that existed on earth if they chose to be on the Earl's side._

_There will be two who will be able to control the fire and earth, while the other two will be the master of water and air. The 4 had been divided in two. Red and blue._

_Their crystal heart manipulates and regulates their power like a human heart and blood. A necklace adorned with a crystal ball pendant is also with them that increases their ability. The color of their crystal heart and necklace will be adopted from their power. They will have two special attacks all in a form of different monstrous creatures._

_They will have a strong lust for blood and fighting. Due to their characteristics they will also be known as the Blood Warriors. And the four shall be known by their own warrior name._

_`Fire Dragon'_

_`Flame Joker'_

_`Dark Beast'_

_And_

'_Blue Angel'_

_The said four elementals will be born immortal but by completely normal and different parents. They will soon be abandoned by different reasons. They will first live a simple human life until they discover their ability and destiny. Fate will bring them together when the right time came._

_However, there will also be two harmless powers that will be implanted inside two exactly different persons. But these two harmless powers will be unbelievably powerful once combined. Even powerful enough to destroy the four Elementals. The two different powers are the `Pure' and `Sin'. These two are completely opposite. Like white and black. Yin and Yang._

_The said four saviors' coming were unknown or on which side they will soon belong to, but the hope to live a normal and peaceful life remains and all that had heard of the prophecy waited for the time to come. Both good and evil waited…for the four said warriors to come and set foot on earth. For they will be the key to what was about to come._

Ookay? That was mind blowing, really. But, should I be concerned that my father basically begged me to read the crap printed here on this old and stained piece of paper? To be honest, I have no idea. I looked up at him and saw him waiting for me to say something. Now he wanted me to give my opinion about this? Good gracious. Now what am I supposed to say? I looked up at him again and saw him staring at me impatiently. Sigh. Alrighty. I guess I know what to say. Somehow.

"Uhm, nice, erm, prophecy you got there." I beamed brighter at him to back up my words only to find him choking back laughter. What? I don't know what else to say! What was he expecting me to say about this anyway? I watched as my father struggled not to laugh at my awkward attempts to end this whole thing. His soft blue eyes staring at me with understanding as he smiled. I cringed at his behavior. Sure, he was naturally loving and gentle but he was also like a child when he acts most of the time. I thought that he just found this piece of paper somewhere outside and found it fascinating enough to beg for me to read it for him like a bedtime story.

"Misalie," I twitched. My father never calls me by my full first name unless he was dead serious about what he was going to say and wanted me to pay close attention. I gulped and stared intently at him, letting him know that I am listening."You are one of the prophecied saviors." He finished with a somewhat apologetic smile on his calm face.

Oh, okay.

That's good to know.

Wait. What?

How he managed to say that to his daughter without any overflowing emotion was beyond me. I felt my throat go dry and my knees feel weak at his words, whether it was from shock or a held back laughter, I have no clue. Was he joking? He loves joking anyway. But when he calls me by that name I know he was always serious.

"P-Pardon? Are you serious dad? I mean this thing," I jabbed a finger at the contents written on the surface of the worn out paper as I raised it up. ",says that there were supposed to be four MEN, a big emphasis on MEN, and as you could probably see, I am of the FEMALE gender. Now are you joking or did you hit your head or something?" Dad chose to be calm at my desperate attempts as he shook his head.

"I am serious Misalie." Then something seemed to click in his head. "Wait here I'll get proof." With that, he ran up the stairs. Proof? Puh-lease.. Now what could he possibly bring dow-aaah! I almost had a heart attack when my father came down from the stairs carrying a black book in one hand, a sword that was sheathed in its long scabbard on the other, and a white and blue colored bat-like..erm..thing fluttering above his head. Now since when did we have an _eyeless_ pet?

"Wha-Wha?" Was all I could manage to say. My father only beamed cheerfully at me as he walked over to my place in the living room sofa and placed the black book down our mini center table and placing the sword beside him on the sofa while beckoning for the, uhh, flying thing, to land on his hand, which it obeyed. I was looking at him with wide cerulean eyes as he petted the little creature and started turning the pages of the black book and stopping on a current page. He read two to three lines of the unknown language loud enough for me to hear. Was he doing witchcraft?

Oh dear Lord.

He finished reading the words and looked at me in a scrutinizing way then down to my chest. I raised an eyebrow as I looked down at myself, only to find a small blue crystal ball pendant being held in its place by multiple metallic curves and swirls that forms an illusion of a blowing wind or flowing water. The little blue pendant was held by a glistening silver white chain.

Now since when the heck did I had this necklace on me?

I looked up hastily to my father while unconsciously caressing the surface of the small blue pendant that seemed to somehow send waves of energy in me. I shrugged the thought out of my head as Dad handed me the sword and told me to unsheathe it. I sighed but followed his wish anyway. I stood up and pulled the blade out of its dark place, almost smiling in excitement as I heard the loud ring of metal sound throughout the house. Now I couldn't help smiling anymore as my eyes made contact with the magnificent shiny light blue blade of the long sword. The feeling of me wielding it seemed to bring me in a blissful state. Almost as if I missed the feeling of the sword under my touch. I ran a couple of fingers over the blade and watched in amazement as the metal seemed to shine a brighter blue.

"Misa," My father called, snapping me out of my euphoric bonding time with the sword. ", that sword is your anti-akuma weapon which held a fragment of innocence inside it."

Eh?

So this sword is innocent or something?

"Let me explain. It is used to kill akuma and bring salvation to their souls. Akuma are killing machines made by the Millenium Earl. They're demons that are made from souls that were called back by their grief-filled loved ones after being promised by the Earl to bring them back to life. The body of the one who called the soul back will be used to trap the now suffering spirit of the once dead. Akuma shoot lethal bullets that will turn you into dust in just a matter of seconds after being shot. However, you Misalie, won't get affected by those bullets." Way to just start explaining things without warning Dad. Way to go. I took a full minute to process what he just told me and nodded in understanding. Though the last part confused me.

"What do you mean that I won't get affected by it?"My father almost smiled at me at the question but didn't since we were discussing a dead serious stuff. I don't know why but I feel like I should listen to what he was saying. Like I know this was supposed to be taken seriously. But really, with your Dad suddenly telling you weird things, I was utterly surprised that I was still listening to him.

I wonder when would the shock finally hit me. Hmm.

"Exorcists are just simple humans with the ability to control a fragment of the 109 pieces of innocence scattered across the globe. Exorcists are obliged to kill akumas using their anti-akuma weapons and collect all the pieces of innocence and protect them until the hosts of said pieces arrives." My father paused to see if I was still catching on and I nodded. Now knowing that I am part of these exorcists based on what I heard so far.

"Okay, as you could probably comprehend now Misa, you are labeled as an exorcist since you have an anti-akuma weapon. There are two types of exorcists. One is the Equipment type, which are accommodators who invoke their Innocence in external anti-Akuma weapons. You Misalie, is an equipment type and that sword you're holding, Klied, is your weapon. The other type is the Parasitic type which have their anti-akuma weapon as parts of their body, which give them a higher rate of synchronization with their innocence than the Equipment types. They are the rare class and though the power, higher synchronization and the immunity to akuma virus were the nice parts about this type, the fact that their innocence feeds off from their life force is the bad part." he paused again. I understand most of the part except for the synchro-what? My confusion must've been obvious for Dad immediately went to that topic.

"The degree of synchronization, usually measured as a percentage, refers to the synchronicity between an Exorcist and his or her Innocence. Synchronicity can also be improved with training, but there is a limit depending on the individual. Now you would need to invoke or activate your weapon before you could use its powers, though with higher synchronization, it is possible to use the power of the innocence without the need to invoke it. Invocation refers to the maximum state of synchronicity between an Exorcist and his or her Innocence. Keeping up?" My father asked me. I struggled to mix and combine all the points he's been saying from the start to finish and I guess I get it quite well. I am an exorcist. Exorcists kills akuma using their anti-akuma weapons which needs to be invocated. There are two types of exorcist and I am an Equipment type...

Wait a sec.

"Uhm, if I remember right you told me that I won't get affected by the akuma virus and now that I know that I am an equipment type, weren't that impossible since only parasitic type are supposed to be immune with it?" I raised an eyebrow at my father's pleased look, probably happy that I was in fact listening to his babbling. And I was actually wondering why was I still composed after hearing that there are horrible creatures such as akumas and that I am supposed to be one of those who will fight them. I don't know but the second I caressed the small pendant on this chain that magically appeared around my neck and after feeling the light blue sword under my touch, it seemed like they spoke a thousand of explanations inside my head already. I know it was weird to be thinking that the two objects were in fact communicating with me but that's what I felt! Or else I might've fainted on the ground by now after hearing what my Dad just said.

"It was because you are not just any other exorcist my daughter." That snapped me out of my thoughts. Now what's that supposed to mean? I shot him a look and he simply smiled. He really should stop smiling at times like this."As I said before you are one of the prophecied saviors and it is part of your ability to resist the virus. You are Blue Angel and the prophet who was also the one who made the four of you under God's guidance was in fact...me."

WHAT?

* * *

Momo-chan: Okay that was a BIG plot reverse. To those who were actually waiting for an update I am sorry but hey, this IS an update. I was actually happy with the new plot that I thought about. We will still stick to the same prophecy though so that you won't get too lost and besides I wanted to be on the same line. They will still be elementals, as you could probably see, but Lenalee will be an ordinary exorcist and Misalie will be the new Blue Angel. I'm really sorry to those who were basically worshipping Lenalee(no offense), and actually, I was a Lenalee fan too before and until now –you could check my other stories out and you will see that she was the main character in all of them- but I just wanted to make a change and Lenalee's character was far too much of an all-around good girl. Really, no one was too selfless and self-sacrificial all the time.

About the main pairing, all three boys will be paired with Misa and it will be really fun! I will put in scenes for each of the three pairings so that there will be an even distribution of hearts for each boy. Damn. Misalie is one lucky girl here. So this is basically a love quadrangle all revolving around my OC Misalie. You'll like her too once I reveal her character more and more with each chapter. Don't worry, she won't be a flirt. She was actually boyish at times and becomes too flushed at simple things the boys does for her. That's because she isn't used to such treatment.


	2. Journey to the Black Order

Momo-chan: Here is chapter two! I decided to upload this today too so that you will have a chance to analyze Misalie's personality. Again, please give her a chance.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

2:Blades of Destiny and Love

Chapter2: Journey to the Headquarters

Erm, yeah... Nice round body and, uhh, shiny polished guns there.

"Misa attack the akuma!" I heard my father, recently identified as the prophet and our creator whom I learned was extremely genius but a normal human nonetheless who was gifted to be living a VERY long life, shouted desperately to snap me out of my shock. It seemed to work wonders as my bright blue eyes blinked and brought me back to the dangerous situation at hand. Apparently, my father who was the prophet, doesn't have any other abilities than being able to create superhumans and living a long life without looking too old.

So if I don't move, we both die. He wasn't immune to death after all.

"What am I supposed to do?" I shouted back, whole body shaking in fright as I refused to let my sight leave the level one akuma. My knees felt really weak and I'm afraid I would fall to the ground anytime soon, so much about being an indestructible work of art and science that my father was bragging about all day. The single level one akuma was continuing to destroy the other half of the town, bloodcurdling screams of pain and terror reaching my ears along with the crackling fire and sound of bullets being fired.

"Since I doubt you can control your elements now seeing as your heart was just unchained hours ago, I suggest you use Klied!" I rolled my eyes. Of course I know I could only use Klied now since I can hardly make the wind blow but the problem is how!

How!

I don't know sword fighting at any cause!

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that please?" I asked in a sarcastic tone as I struggled to keep my breathing even. The last thing I want now is to start hyperventilating in front of an akuma.

"Just say, innocence activate!" he shouted back.

I exhaled roughly as I held Klied in my hands, hearing the blade inside clank against the inside of its scabbard as my hands shook dramatically. "Well, here goes nothing." I took in a sharp breath and pulled out Klied from its sheath, taking note of the familiar sound of the ringing metal. "Innocence activate!" I exclaimed as I held the light blue sword which started to emit a faint calming blue light on its blade and a small green fire at the bottom of its handle, indicating that I succeeded in activating the innocence inside the sword. I smiled at my achievement and turned to looked back at my father proudly. He smiled back at me but his smile immediately vanished as he stared at something behind me. My eyes widened once again as I noticed the huge round shadow that the being behind me casted down on the ground.

Great.

I reluctantly turned around only to become face to face with it's guns pointed in my face. I let out a girly squeak as I stared back at the opening of said guns that was starting to have some purple light gathering in it. "Misalie move away!" I heard Dad shout at me again but nothing registered in my mind too much now. My mind was swimming and my vision was getting dimmer. All I could recognize now was the akuma with its gun aimed directly at me and something flying around from behind the akuma in hysterics. I focused my line of vision at the nervous creature which I now recognize as Tindolie. My little innocent golem. My vision got fuzzier as I started hearing voices inside my clouded head.

"_Call me..."_

What?

"_Summon me..."_

Summon? Who? Why am I even hearing voices?

Had the akuma shot me already and I am becoming delirious?

I heard the second voice again. The one who asked me to summon her. It's of a woman. Gentle. But it was becoming softer and I have to strain myself to hear it. The first voice who was asking me to call him was still there but becoming more distant than the woman's. Their voice were speaking inside my head in unison.

"_..lue...agon..."_

"_Slash of Wind'_

I failed to undertand the first two words that the male's voice said but I think I got the next ones when the woman said it.

"Slash of Wind."

I repeated the same words unconsciously in a low voice. Said words seemed to have clicked on something as I immediately felt waves after waves of energy flow from the hand gripping Klied throughout my whole body. That snapped me out of my trance and felt somehow intoxicated by the pleasuring burst of power inside me. I concluded that my anti-akuma weapon was the one sharing its power with me, which got confirmed as I saw the blade emitting a stronger and more noticeable amount of electric blue light than the faint ones I saw when I activated the weapon. I felt stronger now and the will to fight increased.

I instantly back flipped, which I didn't know or even imagine that I could ever do, and landed meters away from the monster. My hand seemed to have memorized my next move as it moved fluently upwards and slightly tilting the blade diagonally before doing a sharp slicing in the air. The move created a huge curved blue light that was about 12 feet high and travelled towards the akuma, slicing it perfectly in half. The thing exploded with a loud and deafening sound.

"I did it." I said in between deep breaths. The power stopped travelling throughout my body and Klied stopped glowing and the green flame at the bottom of its handle died. I heard rapid footsteps towards me and I turned around to see my father looking very happy. Didn't he looked like his blood had drained from his face when he saw the akuma? And now he was beaming at me like nothing bad happened. Or ALMOST happened.

A great mood swing I must say.

"That was great Misa! You looked like an expert fighter over there!" Was current spacing out and girly squeaking classified as an expert thing to do? "You didn't even budge or flinch when you saw the akuma behind you. You have fast reflexes!"

Whoa. Wait up.

I'm pretty sure I was gawking half the fight. And I'm sure as hell that I didn't react immediately at the akuma. I was even talking to voices inside my head with a gun pointed at my face already! "What do you mean? I was shocked and stunned for a good matter of seconds in front of the akuma. I was surprised it didn't shot me." Now that I said that, why the heck didn't the akuma shoot me? I mean I was an easy shot there. With its gun in front of my head and me making no apparent interest in moving whatsoever.

So, why?

I noticed my father's eyes gain a new set of glitters as it twinkled in front of me. I swear they look like glitters already from sparkling so bright. "Then that only means you were seeing it in ultra slow motion. That is another superhuman trait you have. You can do everything fast and so as your brothers. You just stood there for less than a couple of seconds before flipping backwards and taking a good shot." He remarked rather proudly that his work of art was turning out as successful aside from the gender part. "It also means that your crystal heart where the spirit of the last Blue Angel resides was now awakening." Now that made my breathing stop. Crap. Hearing that the soul of the last me was inside me was rather breathtaking.

Sure, said soul was heartless and were just made to give life to the perfect killing machines, that were us, but it was still unnerving to think that such soul was inside me. It turned out that we were already fighting for millions of years already. But before, we only live to fight.

_No emotions. _

_No heart. _

_No mind. _

_No gender. _

_No soul._

On the other hand, there was a soul inside those bodies before just to give them life and make them move. But those souls were made especially for _killing_ and _destroying_ only. Our bodies don't even _talk_ because we don't have anything on our minds to speak out aside from the _desire to kill_. We only do what the prophet told us to do. But good thing God told the prophet to recreate us again, but this time He will give us a gender, heart, and real soul.

_One that have free will. _

Father planned us to be boys so that we will develop muscular bodies that will still be able to handle the power of the nature's elements. And so he experimented on living cells and organisms. Studying how to make a living egg that can hold our power inside it without breaking apart. He succeeded after years, as you can see, and finally injected the cells which contains our genes inside capable women. It was when he was analyzing some of the computations he made for making an egg for my genes did he spotted some abnormalities. Wanting to make sure that I won't turn out to be a failed one, he married the woman whom he had injected me in and started to study my slowly developing body inside my mother's womb. When he discovered that I was a girl, he had been at least thankful that I didn't turn out wrong and had developed a normal _hypermodified_ body inside my other's womb. Turns out he put in the wrong chromosomes while working on my DNA. Still, to make sure my body isn't going to break or malfunction for it being a female's, he decided to chain my crystal heart so that my power would be temporarily trapped inside it, keeping it chained until my body grew stronger.

"Is that bad?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. My father looks to be in shock and offense at my question.

"Bad? Bad? It's great!" He defended dramatically. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. Sometimes it makes me wonder how he created us with that kind of demeanor.

Seriously.

I stared incredulously at his behavior as I felt Tindolie land on my right shoulder, seeming depressed. I raised an inquiring eyebrow at the golem which it responded with a huff of irritation as it turned its head away from me. I sighed and started tickling his white fur, just under the electric blue cross that I supposed was his face. The golem began shaking under my attack but refused to let out a laugh.

I wonder if he laughs. I just met him hours ago.

Soon finding at hard to hold back laughter, the little mister annoyed golem flew away where I couldn't reach him. I wonder what's wrong with him?

"Misa you will go to the headquarters of the Black Order." Hell? Just what did my prophet of a father said again? Was he a psycho or something? Heck I know I'm an exorcist but really? He told me hours ago that any innocence fragment would be compatible with us and this one specifically was the one he thought would fit me best because it takes the form of a sword. Point is we have the power to control any fragment so what's the point of joining with the other exorcists? And shouldn't I be looking for the other three rather than staying in one place?

"What? And why would I do that?" I eyed the man skeptically. He sure wasn't going to give up that happy demeanor would he? He shook his head, as if disappointed by my thinking which made me frown, and took a step forward towards me.

"Because your brothers Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, and Yu Kanda are already there, covering up as exorcists." I swear my jaw drop to the ground after hearing that. Just how could he be so sure? Where did he even got those weird names? "Just trust me on this." He reassured, while forcefully pushing a travelling suitcase in my hands. I struggled with the additional weight as I shifted Klied into another hand and holding the suitcase with another.

"Hey! What the! I don't even low how to get there!" I tried countering as he started pushing me towards a direction. Man. I'm doomed.

"It's in Europe. Somewhere near Britain. It is a tall tower standing over a cliff. Tindolie knows the way since he's a golem. Just try to follow him around. Good luck!" And with that, I was pushed further towards the outskirts of the town. I glared at his rough treatment on me before shaking his hands off my back and stalking off to who knows where.

* * *

Two weeks. Two darn hell of weeks since I left my hometown to find some tower who would fit the description that my father gave me. I look like a complete mess. My hair was tangled in every angles possible with decorative leaves and twigs to complete the style. My face looks like it had a personal appointment with Mr. Mud and Ms. Dirt while my clothes were dirty and torn at some parts. Now who the heck would've thought that a simple travel to a nearby country would turn me into a big walking mess. I groaned and nearly ripped my hair out as I followed mister silent golem through a thick forest of nowhere. He seemed to know where to go but I couldn't be sure since he didn't talk.

Darn.

The trip should've been a piece of cake since my father was considerate enough to put a rather large amount of cash inside my suitcase, giving me a leisure ship to ride on. Problem is when some level one akumas attacked said ship and broke said ship and endanger the lives of the passengers of said ship. So what did I do? I killed the akumas, and carried each passenger towards the shore, _back and forth until I saved all of them_.

I went back and forth!

Good thing I have this crystal heart that was recently unchained which was giving me enough power, speed, and stamina to remain alive after that ship thing. Oh, and of course it didn't stop there. Due to the shipwreck my suitcase sank somewhere deep down the ocean and left me with no money left.

No money left, no food, no travelling vehicles, no inn where I could sleep or at least take a bath.

Good thing the people whom I saved gave me a suitcase and stuffed it with food and some of their clothes. Nice people. At least the food gave me enough energy to continue walking for weeks."Tin? Are we even going somewhere?" I asked exasperatedly at the flying ball of fur. He turned to look at me and nodded with a reassuring wide sharp toothy grin. I take that as a yes.

Okay. At least we're near. I suppose.

Come on Misa you can do it! Remember, you rock! I sighed. Yeah. A girl who practically hugged the bushes and rolled in mud truly rocks. No doubt about that. I let out another loud sigh as I tried to think positively. Hmm. Okay, at least I am still in one piece. I looked down when I felt a persistent bumping on my left forearm, only to see my golem trying to get my attention. I poked at him to let him know that I recognize him now. He showed me another one of those grins and flew up and beckoned for me to look up ahead. He seemed so excited about it so I complied.

Tall black tower. Standing over a cliff. The Black Order.

My jaw dropped and I felt tears brimming at my bright cerulean eyes. _Heaven_. I looked at Tin who looked proud of himself by being able to lead us to the right place. Hell he has the right to be proud of. I resisted jumping up and down in joy and instead hugged the poor golem tightly before sprinting down the trail towards the cliff."Whoa. This is, well, gigantic!" I mused as I near the skyscraper, finding it harder not to gape.

Almost there! Just a little more... Alri-aaahh!

Thump.

"Oww! That hurts!" Man! My back hurts! Just what the freaking fudge happened?

"What the? Ouchie! It hurts!" I heard a guy's voice exclaim. "Eh? Are you alright in there missy? Here let me help ya." I saw him stand and grab my hand. Before I know it, I was back on my feet. I was going to say thank you but when I looked up, two things caught my eye. One was the unusual vibrant red color of his hair, second was the uniform he was wearing. Black and white fabric along with a metallic silver rose cross on the upper left breast pocket and also a set of little diamonds that forms a figure of a miniature cross on the upper right pocket.

"You're an exorcist. Am I right?" I asked unsurely, my orbs blinking to stare into his green ones. He stared at me with a shocked expression before his face broke into a wide grin.

"Yup!" I felt myself smile back at the boy. Partly because I am now sure that I am on the right place, and also because his smile seems to be contagious.

"That's great!" I chirped. The boy's smile softened in a concerned one as his gaze travelled my body up and down. I felt self-conscious somehow.

"Been on a rough journey huh? You're an exorcist aren't ya?" I gasped. How did he know that? I am not wearing an exorcist coat and Klied was strapped at my back where his vision couldn't reach. The cheery boy noticed my suspicion and started waving his hands in front of him in defense."You have a golem with ya. And I suppose you won't travel this far if you aren't an exorcist right?" I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. I'm still not thoroughly convinced. Someone who wants to be a finder or scientist can travel here too. Somehow his notions reminded me of what father told me, _"I also modified your crystal hearts to be able to sense innocence. Be it in its raw or modified form."_

Strange.

"So, wanna get inside?" I blinked at him and nodded, feeling his awkward tone and all. We went in front of the gate which has a big carved human head on it. I began to wonder how we would open the tremendously sized gate. I fixed my gaze on the boy which only smiled at me. I figured he likes to smile, almost reminding me of my immature father."Yo gatekeeper! Mind opening the gate for us?" What was he doing? I thought talking to a sword and necklace was bad enough. But telling the gate to open itself was much worse. Maybe the war was affecting their brain or something.

"Are we gonna wait for this gate to open itself Lavi?" I heard the redhead boy gasp and so did I when I realized I just called him Lavi. Wow, that's embarrassing. I just referred to him as the redheaded elemental I had been searching for. Maybe because of the color of hair.

"I-I don't remember telling my name to you." he stuttered. Why was he so shocked anyway? It was a simple mistake of mine.

"Sorry. That name was just messing with my head lately since I was trying to look for him. And since you got red hair my tired mixed up brain just made me utter that one out." I chuckled sheepishly and scratched at my cheek which was slightly flushed from embarrassment. I noticed the guy's eyes widen more, he seemed shaken.

"You're looking for him? Why?" He asked as the head carved on the gate moved, much to my horror, and started analyzing us with a red laser-like light going up and down our bodies. I felt frozen as I watched the gigantic head move and speak, saying that our access had been granted, before joyfully lifting the gate with a very loud welcome I swore the ground beneath me shook. I felt mesmerized as we walk in through the gate and down some long hallway, with multiple designed archs and some stone-carved paintings on some of its walls. I felt a light tapping on my shoulder and turned to see the male exorcist beside me raise an eyebrow with a look that says he was waiting for something.

Something? Oh, his question.

"Uhm, yeah I was looking for him and some Allen and Yu guy because of...some important matters. I heard they were here. Say, do you happen to know any of them?" I inquired. I didn't want to give too much details anyway so I decided to turn the table. I watched him look away from me and focused his line of vision on the hallway were walking at. He seemed to be considering points inside his head. His eyebrows were lightly furrowed in thought and his eyes were full of uncertainty. He took a few moments to be silent and I let him be, deciding to focus my attention on the extremely high ceiling of the tower and the high columns lining the path. I was so engulfed in amazement that I almost jumped when I heard a voice speak.

"I am Lavi. Lavi Bookman." Now if his sudden speech almost made me jump, the meaning of the statement actually made me stop walking and feel a loud thumping inside my chest as I opened my mouth to try speaking, but apparently my voice malfunctioned along with my brain at the moment.

He was actually him? Dear God.

"And Allen and Kanda were here. They're my friends." He continued in a hesitating voice. He seemed to be having a conclusion as he speaks. The place were subjected into a long and eerie silence as both of us drifted into our own thoughts. My head was beginning to grasp back to reality. I looked at Lavi and he was looking somewhere far down the long hallway. My gaze travelled down from his eyes down to his nose and chin - silently praying that the confirmation of his identity was there- and down to his neck and chest where I found a long silver chain necklace carrying a small dark red crystal ball pendant that was being held by a dragon's three-fingered clawed hand, looking like a dragon was about to shoot a fireball.

It was there. It was really him. And I feel like crying tears of joy. I feel like I missed him to death.

_'You four had been together for more than million of years before. And even without the ability to feel real emotions, such a long time of being together would definitely form into some unbreakable bond. You were unseparable before. And even if you don't communicate verbally before, I know that a thousand words were being uttered with just one meaningful look. You'll know what I'm saying soon.'_

"It was nice to see you again Lavi." I muttered with a weak but genuine smile, confirming his silent conclusions. He nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Lenalee Lee. What's yours?" I stared back at the very welcoming girl with slight astonishment. The girl was wearing a uniform very much like an exorcist's. In fact, I believe it was indeed one. But she looks so sweet, how could she possibly be killing akumas? Won't she cry because of a single scratch? She doesn't look strong too. Not that I am underestimating her but her warm innocent look just can't make my brain accept that she was basically a killer too. What? Even if they call it salvation I can still refer to it as killing. Besides, you have to kill the akuma first before salvation enters.

"My name is Misalie Cavehorn. Nice meeting you!" I beamed back at her who seemed too happy to see another female around here. Seriously, Lavi had already taken the honor to roam me around the place, pointing important places and saying stuff about what's this and that, and yet I only saw about a woman or two. It's a wonder how this girl in front of me remained very feminine and innocent looking despite the massive population of men around her.

"So I can see Lavi had already given you a tour around the place," she eyed the grinning redhead behind me with a small pout. "That would've been my job and I would really like to do that but no sense in repeating the tour right?" I can sense she was trying her best to be optimistic. I concluded that she also likes to smile a lot just like Lavi and much like everyone else around here. "Anyway, our next stop will be on the Supervisor's office!" she declared and looked at Lavi in question. "Are you coming with us too Lavi?"

I whirled around to see the boy in question ponder at the offer. His bottom lip sticking out slightly in indecision. "Sorry. Not now. I still have ta catch some sleep I lost last night. Stupid panda kept overworking me." Who's overworking him? A panda? Was there a mini zoo around here somewhere? And just how could a panda be the boss of Lavi?

My face contorted into a confused expression as wild thoughts ran through my head. I heard him laugh at my expense. "Don't think too much about him. You'll meet him soon enough. Good luck with Komui! Later!" And with that, he ran away and disappeared among the crowd of white coated scientists and finders. There people were all nice. I already met the Science Department and they were all too welcoming too. I know they will be good friends.

I turned back to Lenalee as she nodded at me and began leading me to another hallway. The walk wasn't in any way boring. It was actually fun talking with the Chinese exorcist which I learned was the Supervisor's younger sister. She also warned me about his brother having a sister-complex and having a tendency to become wild and overly worked up at small things. I nodded at her warnings.

"We're here." I made a sound that says I'm ready and she knocked on the big maple door. "Brother? Can I come in? I have someone here with me." There was silence after the knocking but was soon followed by strange noises like someone falling over their chair and struggling to stand up but fell again. Lenalee sighed and opened the door herself, beckoning for me to follow. I did as I was told and stepped inside. I was shocked to see papers literally covering the whole floor. Mountains of papers were piled up on the Supervisor's desk which was very messy and unorganized. There was a single sofa in the middle of the paper-filled room which was in front of the desk. And I thought my room was unorganized already.

"Nii-san? Where are you? I have a new exorcist with me." I waited for a response and I didn't have to wait for long as a man jumped from behind his cluttered desk and in front of Lenalee as he engulfed her in a bone crashing hug, exclaiming how much he missed her.

"Lenalee! I'm so glad you managed to fit this visit into your tight schedule. I know you have so many things on your back and you still managed to pay me a visit here!" I caught Lenalee mouthing a small apology for his brother's behavior which I smiled in understanding. Though I find the scene quite amusing. I believed her when she said her brother could be weird but I didn't know it was like this.

"Nii-san I always stop by here and you are the one who have a tight schedule, not me. " She looked around the office in emphasis. "Now could you please let go of me so I could introduce to you our newest exorcist?"At the mention of a new exorcist, the Supervisor immediately straightened himself up and dramatically became professionally composed within a matter of seconds.

"New exorcist? I didn't know a new one was coming. Where is he? Or she?" The man started smoothing his white coat in a professional way.

Deciding to let my presence be known, I cleared my throat loudly, drawing both of the siblings' attention on me. I began to feel somewhat nervous as the scrutinizing eyes of the Supervisor studied me. "Good evening to you sir. I am Misalie Cavehorn. Sixteen years of age. I am the new exorcist."

The man seemed to be impressed enough as he stepped towards me with soft eyes. "Well then, I am the Supervisor Komui Lee. Welcome to the Black Order Ms. Misalie." I felt myself smile at the man's fatherly expression. His face welcoming as the others. He took my hand and shook it before dragging me out of the room and into another random hallway with Lenalee following behind. We stepped into a floating, _yes floating_, elevator thingy. The Supervisor let go of my hand and punched in a few buttons then lowered the leveler. The thing began to descend slowly into the pit of darkness. I felt myself become sick as the unsteady floating elevator slightly shift at every movements I made. I looked at Lenalee with pleading eyes to tell me where are we going. All I got was a silent reassuring smile. I sighed and tried to settle down, until I sensed something sharply.

_Some mythical power radiating from a creature_.

And the creature was...down there. I grit my teeth in anticipation and fear. I don't know what to expect. Was this some kind of initiation where I would be put into to fight against the thing down there? Goodness gracious. I merely know how to fight and use my powers! I don't stand a chance. And basing from the aura that I'm sensing, thanks to another ability my body has, this being was like a level one akuma times 9. Which means like a level 9 akuma I suppose.

I cringed at the thought.

The elevator finally stopped and I struggled to follow Komui through the dimly lit room. I put my guard up just in case someone would attack me in the dark."Hevlaska? I have a new exorcist with me. I would like to know this new disciple's synchronization rate." As if on cue, the room slowly started to be illuminated by a glowing blue light coming from the pit of the room. Then moments after, I was met by a big creature that looks like a woman.

I'm not even sure he she would be classified as a human for that matter.

I gulped as I realized that the strong energy was coming from this creature. Another shock of a time when one of the being's tentacles wrapped itself around me and lifted me from the ground and towards its forehead. It would definitely give me a heart attack. And recently, I'd been through many shocking stuff.

Sure. This is convenient and all.

My head started to be like a jelly and I couldn't comprehend anything, save for the part that something was telling me that she is not an enemy and the strange sensation that something was roaming inside my body.

_"25...30...50...89..."_

What was she saying? What's going on?

"_97...125...148...166...220..."_

Argh. This is starting to hurt! I feel like my body was being stabbed by hot knives. Darn. Times that to five.

"_250...280...315...335...340"_

Finally, I was put down on solid ground and the pain immediately died away, much to my relief, and I almost wanted to kiss said ground. "What was her final rating Hevlaska?" Rating?

"340%" Uhuh...Beside me, I heard both the siblings gasp. Was it low? I can't blame myself anyway if it was low. I haven't trained yet. Please.

"340% as starting synchronization? That's too much! This was her first rating anyway!" Whoa. Take it easy boss. You look like you are going to have a heart attack.

"This is not the first time we had a starting sync this high Komui," So it was high? Yipee! "We had this three times before with Lavi, Allen, and Kanda. Those three even had higher sync. I guess this meant something else Komui. I wonder what the higher ups will say about this." I turned to Komui with a proud smile on my face, it quickly vanished though once I saw his troubled expression. Why was he troubled? Weren't a high sync nice?

"Chief? Something wrong?" Said black haired man turned to me with a look of mixed...fear and concern? He quirked up his lips in a sad attempt to smile.

Ookay. That's not a good sign.

"Misalie you are more than qualified to be promoted to the General rank. Being a General you will have to roam the world in search of accommodators. Do you accept the rank?" I thought all about the _roam the world_ part. I guess I was supposed to stay here in the headquarters if I want to be with the other three. But what if they were roaming the worked already as Generals?

Hmm.

"Uhm, what color is the General's uniform?" Komui seemed to be taken aback by my question, he had this amused glint in his eyes. "It goes in black and gold color. Why?" I ignored the man's question and instead searched my memory for the look of Lavi's uniform. Black and gold, huh? Lavi's was silver so I guess he weren't a General. Alrighty.

"I don't accept the rank Chief."He didn't look taken aback by my answer, he simply nodded and turned to Hevlaska. I followed his example and focused my attention to the powerful creature. "Misalie Cavehorn, you declined the rank as a General. By the Order's law, anyone who had declined the rank and surpassed the 150% synchronization rate will be automatically promoted to the Master's level. From now on, you will be a big part of the Black Order. Good luck Master exorcist Misalie Cavehorn."And with that, Hevlaska retreated back down into the seemingly endless pit of her room. I turned to look at Komui and Lenalee to see them walking away. I followed them out and to the elevator, once we reached the top with the floating elevator, Komui turned to us with a soft smile gracing his tired features.

"Well, that turned out well. The night is growing old and I suggest both of you to take a rest." He turned to Lenalee and handed her a card and a pair of keys. "Lenalee, if you could please bring her to her room so that she could sleep. She looks like she had been on a tiring journey." He finished with a look at my untidy clothes and face.

Wow. Thanks Chief.

Lenalee giggled and nodded. We bid goodnight to the Supervisor and Lenalee led me to another hallway and up a long flight of stairs. It seemed like we were climbing the stairs for an eternity when she finally stopped at a floor and went looking at each of the wooden doors we passed, constantly taking a peek at the card she was holding. After what seemed like hours, she finally stopped in front of a door, took one last glance at the card and up the door before turning to me with a bright smile. "We're here Misalie! Here are your keys. If you need something else, my room is at the far end of this hallway. See you tomorrow! Goodnight!"

I watched as she turned to walk away before something hit me."Hey Lenalee!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for leading me here. And please just call me Misa. Goodnight too!" I grinned at her then quickly entered my room to finally take a bath. The room is nice. I'm going to like it here.

* * *

Momo-chan: So, how did that go? I started to give away her personality in this chapter, but there's way more to her than that. I swear. As you can see Misa and Lenalee seemed to be quite good friends. Oh, and don't worry. Lenalee won't just be a sideline. She will show up a lot in this story.

And since you're the readers, I will decide on the pairing based on what most of you will like. Of course I will still stick to the love quadrangle until the near end. So as the story goes on, you are free – and are deeply encouraged- to vote for the pairing you will like. Give the other boys a chance too. For example if you like Allen so much, why don't you give Lavi and Kanda a chance too? They're not too bad after all.

So please review and tell me what you like!


	3. Rough Morning

Momo-chan: So this will be chapter three people! I haven't gone online for awhile so sorry for not updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Dray-man.

* * *

.3:Blades of Destiny and Love

Chapter3: Rough Morning

Bath.

I seriously needed a bath.

I was supposed to clean myself last night. But lucky me for instantly falling for a sleep once I caught sight of the comfy looking bed. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to finger comb my horrendously tangled hair, constantly whimpering in pain as some of the dark blue hair -which looks almost black- were pulled out from my scalp. My long and straight hair is usually shiny, soft and manageable. Unlike now when I almost wanna cut it off. I groaned in frustration. Maybe the bath will do me good. Agreeing with the thought, I grabbed my towel and exorcist uniform, which I found at my doorstep this morning, and rushed into my bathroom. I turned on the hot shower and let out a sigh of pure contentment and bliss. Oh how I missed the feeling of water - not ocean water by the way - running down my body. It was as if the liquid was massaging my sore limbs and back.

Oh, well. Basically the water is also me.

I am half of the physical manifestation of water and air after all. The other half would be Yu, which Lavi advised me to call him Kanda instead, and I have yet to meet him. I feel excited to meet my other half. I feel like not being able to see him yet made me incomplete. Father said we look alike and act alike in some ways since we are basically sharing the same soul. I wonder how Allen would look like. He should have red hair and green eyes too like Lavi which represents the lively vibrant colors of fire and earth. But father also informed me that Allen had a little problem while he was being nurtured inside his mother's womb. The body of his mother weren't strong enough to handle his inhumane needs of extreme nutrition so she died and Allen needed to support her weakening life force with his own power so that his body will completely develop inside his supposed to be dead mom. The too much use of energy drained his supposed color of hair and eyes as my scientist of a father said.

I sighed and quickly finished my bath after thoroughly washing my hair with some strawberry scented shampoo and cleaning my body with vanilla scented soap. I stepped out of the shower and got on my exorcist uniform, which by the way looks completely like Lenalee's with the exemption of the miniature cross figure of little diamonds on my upper right breast pocket which symbolizes my rank as a Master exorcist, and into my room once again, drying my wet locks while strolling towards my full body mirror. I felt a smile of contentment grace my now rested and tidy features . At least now I look presentable unlike last night. I almost look like I transformed after the bath.

Now with the hair.

It shouldn't be so hard to comb it out now considering that I applied some conditioner too before I finished my shower. I turned to my bedside table and pulled open the second drawer, rummaging through its contents for my comb. Finally finding my prize, I closed it and sat on my bed to comb my poor hair. Wow. The bath did beautiful wonders. Now it seems like I could let the comb slide freely through my blue locks.

I laughed heartily before deciding to have some breakfast. I sure am hungry anyway. Hmm. Now where did Lenalee said her room was?

* * *

"And that's how I found her!" Lavi exclaimed proudly, apparently taking pride as the one who managed to bring back the long lost member. Well, it's not exactly like he was the one who found her or anything but at least he was the first to meet her, right?

The grinning redhead just finished relating the whole story of how he and Misalie had met yesterday. On the table, beside Lavi sat Allen, who was gawking at his best pal while holding a half-eaten chicken in the air. Kanda was on the other side of the table across from both of them as he struggled to keep his cool down by means of staring holes right through the rabbit's head. Lavi was still grinning widely as he completely ignored how Allen and Kanda was staring at him like he just killed an innocent human. Both boys were left speechless for a minute as they try to process every little bit of information.

"Uhh,..-" Allen started awkwardly as he started poking the chicken he was holding distractedly. His mind seemed to process the whole situation already but was still on its way into formulating his supposed reaction. As his shocked psyche struggled to manipulate his reactions, he silently wished for the swordsman across from him to speak up first. But apparently, said awkward silence decided to take an extended vacation around them. After another minute of staring at Lavi's inhumane grin and watching a fly travel around Kanda's open mouth, mister awkward beansprout finally decided on what to do. He put down the chicken he's been holding down on his plate dramatically, and raised his other hand up and closed it under his mouth, his silver gray eyes shining as he inhaled some amount air.

Now here goes nothing!

"Ahem." The determined beansprout coughed awkwardly but with his eyes blazing in determination to break the silence. This action of his seemed to work as katana man across from him blinked and snapped back to reality.

"W-What did you say rabbit?" The long haired exorcist asked in a bewildered tone.

"What! Haven't you been listening Yu-chan? I thought I told you to listen carefully!" Lavi pouted childishly. Allen sighed but at least the usual noise around their table was beginning to come back to life. Though apparently, only he, finds the noise comforting as Kanda immediately got ticked off by Lavi's childish acts.

"Shut up! Of course I had been listening! What I meant to ask was if you're saying the truth!" Kanda shot back at Lavi. The guy was a bit too much overwhelmed by the fact that his lost half was now somehere around here in the Order.

"Yeah. Knowing you,it's really hard to believe at anything you say." Allen said while going back at munching his food, taking the whole story of Lavi as a prank after a rather long mental calculations and assumptions.

"Thanks for believing in me Allen. You really are my best friend." Lavi said sarcastically.

"You're welcome! Just call if you need more help and I'll come. "Allen replied smiling with the same amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"Che. Idiots."Kanda muttered to himself making it barely audible.

"Whatever." Lavi and Allen said in unison.

Then out of pure luck, Lavi saw Misalie searching for a table with a tray of food in her hand. She was dressed in her exorcist uniform and a sword was strapped behind her lean back. Her long dark blue hair was neatly combed with the first few locks from each side, clipped together.

_'Hehe. Time to make those two eat their own words for dessert.'_

"Hey Misa, over here!" he called, waving a hand out at her direction.

* * *

Misalie's POV

Wow. Crowded place.

It's hard to find anything in here, and since Lenalee said she had to help her brother with some sorting of documents or something then that means I'm alone. I can't even see where the tables are because of so many people blocking my view and I am so hungry already I've been dying to eat right on the spot. And the delicious aroma of the food I'd been holding didn't help me at all.

No. Not at all.

I was starting to lose hope in my quest for a table and already planning on eating on a corner when a familiar voice reached my ears."Hey Misa, over here!" Lavi? Yes I know it was his voice. I turned to the direction where his cheerful voice rang from, only to find him waving his hands up and down frantically. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked over to him. As I neared his table, I noticed that he was sitting with two other boys. One who was practically burying his face on his food, and another one who doesn't seem too pleased with life and all. I felt mystified by him already and I feel like I should talk to him. Finally reaching their table, I smiled at them as I grabbed all of the three's attention.

"Good morning Lavi. Thanks for calling for me. I thought I would never find a table." I laughed sheepishly and I noticed the redhead move away from his white haired friend in a small gesture of inviting me to sit between them. Though for some odd reason, I don't feel like stuffing myself in between the two when this blue haired guy doesn't even have anyone on his side of the table. Besides, I almost felt like I was being pulled towards him. Something weird but I can't help myself but bring myself closer to this stranger. So I sat beside the quiet boy who somehow eased at my presence. His body which was stiff before was now relaxed and his breathing became even. I don't even know why I took note of all of that but maybe because the two other boys in front of me seemed to be amused of something.

"Good morning too Misa!" His voice held some tint of laughter in it and I heard a low growl came out from my seatmate. "By the way, I want you to meet my best friend who in some ways is also my brother, Allen." He slid an arm around the boy with white hair which grinned back at me with a small wave of his.

Wait a sec.

Lavi said that Allen was his brother. And that Allen had white hair and silver eyes. Then I suppose he was...

"Yup Misa. Allen really is a _joker_." Lavi hinted which made Allen frown in confusion, probably wondering where the heck that statement of his came from.

Joker.

Flaming Joker.

I instinctively turned my head towards the silent guy beside me. So Allen was here and Lavi said the three of them were friends. This guy has navy blue hair and deep cobalt eyes, a perfect contrast with my dark blue locks and bright cerulean eyes. "Kanda?"The boy turned to me with astonished and questioning eyes, obviously wondering how the heck I knew his name. So it was really him. That explains why I felt like being pulled towards him. Because he was my other half. The other one who was manifestated from the elements of water and air.

"How did you know my name?" He asked in a deep but gentle voice. I somehow knew that that voice weren't used to being gentle based on the way it came out from his mouth. I felt myself smile widely up at him, almost making my cheeks hurt. He raised an eyebrow at me but there was something in his eyes that tells me he wasn't uncomfortable with my presence around him.

"My name is Misalie Cavehorn but you can just call me Misa. I am happy to finally find you, Allen and Kanda!" Said boys cocked their heads on the side in utter confusion. I almost laughed at how cute they looked. Especially with Allen who still have a chicken bone sticking out of his mouth.

"She was the one I'd been talking about, Moyashi and Yu-chan." Moyashi? It means beansprout right? Why would he nickname Allen as beansprout? I knew it was Allen because Yu-chan was obviously for Kanda. I thought I wasn't supposed to call him that? Then why can Lavi call him by his first name?

"What did you say!" I almost jumped out my seat when Kanda and Allen shouted at the top of their lungs.

need to be over dramatic.

"Both of you heard what I said clearly." Lavi said coolly. I can tell that what he was referring to was the fact that I am Blue Angel. They're probably suprised to see me like this, girl and all.

"But that's a girl you idiot! Are you saying that my other half was weak and feminine?"

Oh. My. Gosh.

Did he just said what I think he said? He called me weak because I am a girl? Why did he say that? Weren't he at least happy that I am finally here? Somehow that brought me down to earth. My other half doesn't want me. He thinks I'm weak and useless. Darn. Don't cry Misa! It'll only make you look weaker.

"Kanda!" Allen's voice sounded angry and scolding. At least he wasn't angry at me too for being a girl. I can almost hear the protective tone as he speaks. "Don't speak like that! It doesn't mean that simply because she was a girl she was already weak. Don't you even think about what she might've been feeling right now because of what you said?"

I thought I saw Kanda flinch beside me at Allen's words. I can't be sure though because I was already looking at the hem of my skirt. No. I was just imagining things. He seemed not to be the type who would care if he hurts someone or not. I know because I can read his aura. He is the type who is silent, arrogant, and a snob. Allen was his exact opposite. I can sense his friendly, caring, and respectful aura. I can only read auras if I wanted to and if they were emitting it strongly at that moment.

I wish I can't do that.

I wish I hadn't read their auras.

Atleast auras are just the basic behavior of someone. The auras I can read were just how someone acts most of the time. It was a special ability only I had. This way, I would know basically how a person is socially behaving.

"Misalie..." It was Lavi. What am I doing? Why can't I speak? I must've been looking really stupid now. But I can't help it. The person whom I had been seeking for the most, the one whom I'd basically been dying to know, thinks I'm not deserving. It's not the most amazing feeling. And believe me, I am not a girl who is emotional. I seldom cry. Maybe because he was somehow connected with my soul that he had so much effect on me.

And it hurts really bad.

Before I could look any more stupid by means of crying, I stood up, forgetting all my hunger, and bowed slightly in respect to them, before I walked briskly out of the cafeteria, silently noting of the new and different auras that pierced through my system because of its great intensity.

Anger.

Worry.

Regret.

* * *

"So, another one with a starting synchronization rate around 300%. This is rather extraordinary already. First, with Yu Kanda, 385%. With Lavi Bookman, 384%. Then with mister Allen Walker, 390%. All of them ranging in 300 and all of them declining the General's rank. It makes me think that they're hiding something. Especially Allen Walker. His knowledge of controlling the Ark and having the highest sync of all of them is rather suspicious. Don't you think so Komui?"

Said man is frozen on his spot, shaking and worry and fear evident on his face. He doesn't want to give his opinion on this. He knew Central wouldn't care about exorcists, his children. But he can't disobey them at any cause. "I don't know. I don't think they're suspicious or anything. Besides, Allen helped in defeating some of the Noahs. He killed the Noah of Pleasure. Lavi killed the Noah of Dreams and Kanda killed the Noah of Wrath. They're on our side Leverrier. They had been fighting for the Order for years already and never once did they failed us."

The other line went silent and Komui was almost too sure that the Inspector was not very pleased by his reasoning. He knew that Leverrier was probably infuriated by now. "I will have to observe them. Especially the newest Master, Misalie Cavehorn. Although she has the weakest sync I still assume that she was somehow connected with the other three. Komui, tell Walker to open the Ark for my arrival." And with that, the line went dead.

* * *

I'm hungry. Stupid me for not even eating a bite from that breakfast I got. Sigh. Now I think I would be ready to pass out any minute.

"Are you hungry too Tin?" I asked the little fur ball which had been flying around the room for what seems like hours already. Tin stopped his orbital flying motion and nodded eagerly at my question, a little drool almost coming out of his mouth. I laughed at the golem's pitiful hunger. Tin was a greedy eater anyway. He can eat a whole chicken and ask for more.

Sometimes I wonder where all the food end up in his small body.

"Okay then. I guess it's time to go back to the cafeteria and grab some grub." I declared in a determined tone. Tin excitedly nodded and followed me out the door. I cautiously walked to the cafeteria, carefully sensing if any of the boys were near by. I don't feel like seeing them now anyway. I feel kinda embarrassed for the way I acted this breakfast.I closed my eyes and began to sense their overwhelming auras. Theirs were very distinct and powerful than the others so they're easy to locate.

One was in the training room.

Another in the library.

And one in this hallway.

I snapped my eyes open in alert, only to find myself staring at a pair of silver gray eyes only centimeters from mine. Allen. I shrieked and jumped back, which caused Allen to stare at me with huge eyes. He then smiled at me in mixed amusement and mere happiness.

"You're going to the cafeteria aren't you?" Allen asked with a huge grin on his innocent face. I can't help but tell him the truth so I nodded silently."Okay then, I'll come with you. I was hungry anyway and Tim was bugging me for food for hours already." I blinked at the boy and nodded with a smile. This guy is so easy to read. I know he just ate a mountain of food at the cafeteria this morning and his golem looked shocked at his master's accusation, clearly not agreeing about his supposed bugging for food.

He's definitely bad at lying.

"Sure. Let's go." I began walking to the direction of the cafeteria, feeling my stomach grumble at the thought of food. Don't know when was the last time I actually ate a real meal. I mean, I did have to eat a piece of bread for one day during my journey to this place. And Tin being a food monster didn't really helped me save some food. I sighed at the memory. Shouldn't be thinking about that now. Besides, that was over already.

I glanced up at Allen only to find him already staring back at me. Talk about awkward moments. He immediately looked away somewhere but it was obvious that he was still cautiously staring at me sideways. Something was bothering him. I can tell it.

"Is something wrong Allen?" I asked, which startled him a little basing on the little jump he made. He sighed in defeat and decided to flash me one of his smiles.

"About Kanda," I flinched at the aforementioned name. I should've known that it was about him. Darn. Allen seemed to have noticed my uneasiness for he let out yet another sigh."Look, I don't want to force you to share your feelings with me. But I just want you to know this." He stopped walking which caused me to stop too and wait for what he was going to say. I can tell that he was not feeling very great about this whole thing. "Kanda is not the type who will acknowledge anyone's skills, much less praise anyone at any cost. It means that he was not the very friendly type of guy so it was normal for him to say harsh words and never minding about the person's well being. Honestly, I was perplexed to see him looking even a tad bit regretful about what he said this morning. Main point is, he didn't really meant what he said so don't get affected by it okay?" Allen twitched visibly at his own little speech. Probably feeling very awkward that he was basically saying that Kanda is a good person even if he was behaving like that.

I wanted to laugh at that but that would be totally out of place, so instead I felt my lips quirk upwards for a grin."Thanks for the concern Allen. I'm feeling so much better now." I beamed at him on which he gladly returned with his own. After that, the rest of the walk to the cafeteria was silent. We reached the place, and I ordered some good amount of food while Allen just watched me. He didn't order his own food. So much for him being hungry and all. The place was almost isolated at this time, being it between late breakfast and early lunch. Allen was being really silent and it was beginning to make me feel eerie. He looks to be deep in thoughts once again.

I decided to strike up a conversation so I asked the first thing that came to my mind."So Allen, where did you came from before we met up in the hallway? As far as I know that corridor is leading to the Science labs."Said boy had some worry evident in his eyes. Wow. He seems to be so, uhmm, worrisome? He worries a lot.

"Inspector Leverrier was here. I came from Lab 5 where the Ark was. Komui said he wanted me to open a gate for him from the Central. And I heard he was here for you Misa." Inspector Levrador? What? Why was he even worrying because of a silly Inspector?

"Malcolm Leverrier is someone with a higher position than Komui. So he was rendered powerless against the man. The guy only see exorcists as mere weapons, actually the whole Central does. And while Komui was doing everything he can for us, he can't fight back with someone like him. When Lenalee was young, she was not treated very well around here to the point that she almost committed suicide. It was when Komui replaced the old Supervisor did this place became more humane." He paused for awhile as he clenched his fists. Clearly showing how he despised this Inspector. "He even finds our high sync rate suspicious. Especially me when I controlled the Ark. But really, controlling the Ark and having a better relationship and sync with my innocence is just my special ability as an Elemental. But of course he didn't know that. He thinks I have a Noah inside me and even had Link follow me around like a stalker for months. Good thing Link didn't once report anything extraordinary about me so he was called back to return to Central." So that was his special ability, eh? Pretty handy unlike mine with auras. I noticed him staring at me deeply, as if trying to get his message through me telepathically. "And now, he was after you Misa." What? But why?

"Erm, why me? Lavi and Kanda have higher sync than me." Indeed. Great reasoning.

"I don't know. I'm not sure why. He had tried to take me and even Lavi and Kanda to the Central for some kind of _'innocence analyzation'_ but we fought him. Personally, we think that he just wanted to experiment with our bodies and find out what was causing our innocence to bond more effectively with us. Don't worry, we'll do what we can so that he won't be able to take you away."

Okay.

So basically I just have to get away from the guy who wanted to dissect us alive?

Sounds pretty easy.

"Well, well. So I assume that you are miss Misalie Cavehorn aren't you?" I squeaked as the sudden deep voice reached my ears. I turned around and saw a man around his 50s with dark brown hair and a crazy looking eyebrows and mustache. He had a smile that sent chills down my spine. I instinctively turned to Allen, who had his body tensed and his hands closing and opening in an attempt to calm himself. I turned back to the man and saw his uniform. It looks different from an exorcist, a supervisor, scientists, chef, or finder.

So basing from Allen suddenly tensing.I suppose this is...

"Oh, by the way, I am Inspector Malcolm Leverrier. Pleasure to meet you." He greeted. Something about his 'pleasurable' greeting made me squirm in my seat uncomfortably.

Yeah. I have a feeling it won't be really nice meeting you too.

* * *

Momo-chan: So that's it for now readers! And please let me know if you guys are reading this please. It's kind of disheartening not to have any reviews. And thanks to the one reader who reviewed the first two chapters! I really appreciate it.


	4. Yin and Yang

Momo-chan: This will be the third chapter. I hope some are still reading this one. And I'm really sorry to the initial readers of this when it was still on the LaviLena category. But now I switched it back.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man

* * *

4: Blades of Destiny and Love  
Chapter4: Yin and Yang

"...yeah. I am Misalie. Anything I could do for you?" The man in question had his face split into a very sly smile. I didn't know if what I said was appropriate or whatsoever, but once I heard Allen facepalm from behind me, I guess I made the situation worse.

Well, what can I say?  
That's my talent.

"Well actually miss Cavehorn, you would do me a very good favor indeed. I just need to have a talk with you." He glanced at Allen who was growling animalistically from where he was now standing behind me, apparent protective stance was assumed. Like he would bite the man if he made a wrong move. Sheesh. I didn't know this Inspector pisses the usually gentle boy so much. "And I would like you to be alone. Away from mister Walker. Or any of the other two Masters in that matter because it is quite confidential." Mister Inspector squinted his eyes dangerously at Allen, obviously unaffected by the scary behavior of his. Allen took a step forward and I blocked him with an outstretched arm. He looked down at me in confusion and Leverrier, which I now knew how to pronounce thanks to his introduction, smirked at my actions. He must've been thinking that I would calmly submit myself to him. Bastard. There is no way I would let him study me. That would practically be letting him know my strengths and weaknesses. And also letting him with some information about mine and the other three's DNA.  
No freaking way.

"What kind of talk exactly would we have that my friend can't join us? I'm sure a harmless talk wouldn't mind a company of a comrade." I slightly emphasized the word harmless. He seemed not to be in a very good mood now.

"For once I must inform you that I am your superior. And you are expected to follow my orders without any questions." He moved to grab my arm but stopped when a sword made its way to his throat, its blade glinting dangerously at the artificial light of the cafeteria. Even though he halted his actions, Leverrier still looked as composed as ever, not even flinching at the slightest. I, and I'm sure also Allen and the samurai, can hear his breathing was still even and his heartbeat normal. Not even skipping a beat or gaining speed.

No wonder this man has a high position.

He was so...in control.

However, the sword wielding exorcist, which was identified as Kanda obviously, didn't looked fazed either by the Inspector's lack of emotions. "She is NOT going with YOU anywhere." He then let a warning smirk grace his unblemished face. "You said that she was expected to follow your orders. Well, guess what. We strongly believe that you should just expect what was unexpected. Now we expect YOU to leave HER alone and just go back to Central to continue your 'expecting' moment there." His previous smirk then vanished and turned into a scowl. "With ALL due RESPECT sir."

Now I haven't heard such sarcasm come out from anyone's mouth with such impact.

I felt my own throat go dry as the tip of Kanda's sword pierced deeper into the skin of the Inspector's neck. Leverrier stayed silent for what seemed like hours, with Kanda not moving from his position. I don't know what to expect now. Kanda might be scary but the man he is currently confronting is high in position right? I mean, would he submit to the swordsman will?

"I don't approve by your choice of words Yuu Kanda." He casted me a glance. "You don't have to go into such violent measures just because I want to 'talk' with your friend." I shivered at the way he said talk. This guy is starting to creep me out. He looks like he could kill a human just because he ran out of frogs to dissect. "Very well, I shall be going now. I will be around just in case Cavehorn wanted to have the talk." And with that, he was gone. Off to who knows where.

Both Kanda and Allen relaxed and the stoic samurai sheathed his sword. He turned to me with hard accusing eyes. "Now what's with the 'anything I could help you with' speech? You were like saying you would do what he wants right then and there if he wished for it! I know Moyashi over there already told you about that stupid excuse of a dirty bastard and yet you managed to utter such senseless words?" I don't know whether I would be annoyed about how he chose to say those words or happy that he was...worried about my sake.

Kinda.

Yeah. Kanda, worried. Something tells me those words doesn't fit in one sentence.

"My name is Allen Bakanda!" Allen yelled before the two began into a staring contest.

"Hey Allen, Yuu-chan! I heard that mustache guy was here and he was after Misa! Come on Misa we gotta hide you!" Lavi started dragging me off somewhere in hysterics. I heard Allen sigh, something of disappointment or embarrassment. Probably embarrassed that his other self was so naive and...late.

"Don't call me that baka usagi! And we already know that. In fact he just confronted with her awhile ago. It would be long before he would come and try taking her or one of us away again. He would sure as hell plan something so we should be alert. Especially you girly." He directed his last statement at me, which I returned with a huff. Lavi was still holding onto my hand as he made a weird sound like he was trying to process what he just heard.

"Aah... So, does that meant that I'm...late?" he finally concluded. Finally! I almost jumped up and down in celebration.

Kanda exhaled noisily while muttering something like 'damn rabbit doesn't know when to use his supposed Bookman brain' while Allen facepalmed, his pale face blushing slightly in pure shame. Lavi pouted at the two's response, finally letting go of my hand to cross his arms. Poor him. Even Allen weren't making the more childish fire elemental feel better.

"Yes you are Lavi. You were 'always' late." Allen replied exasperatedly but with a gentle voice like he was explaining something to a five-year-old kid. That made the redhead even more angry.

"And you were always LOST Allen." Lavi shot back which made the white haired boy flinch. That only fueled Lavi to go on. "Good thing 'I' have a photographic memory that would always tell us the right way before you go lead us into another road of nowhere which were always based on your ever-so-brilliant-sense-of-direction." He leaned to the now fuming joker with a sly smile on his face.

"Che. Both of you are obviously made from the element of Idiocy."

"WE are made from the element of FIRE and EARTH and not of IDIOCY Bakanda/Yuu-chan!" And they all began wrestling one another, rolling on the floor and all. Good thing the cafeteria only had a couple of finders around, which both ran away in fear of being dragged to the fight.

I laughed at their behavior. Even the stoic samurai can look very childish around Allen and Lavi. Maybe that's why opposites attract. Maybe that's why we had been made from different elements instead of same ones. Maybe the reason why the prophet wants us to be together was in fact because...

"We need each other." I muttered as I looked at the comical scene in front of me. Yes. That's it. We were told to stay together because we compliment one another. Without the other we would either be so serious about everything or being a complete goof ball all the time. We need the other to remind us about our less dominant behavior.

Yin and Yang.  
Makes up the whole.  
Just like in the prophecy.  
It's perfect.

I let a smile take over my face as I slowly step closer to the to the rambling boys who just finished their contest of power and was now engaging into a rather hot insult contest.

"We are not idiots okay? Blue!" Both of the pyrus elementals shouted in unison. They almost seemed to be twins because of their similarities when it comes to their choice of words and some times because of short temper. Kanda visibly twitched at the aforementioned nickname.

"I told you two to stop calling me that! You Christmas dwarfs!" Kanda fired back. The other two looked at each other in confusion at the swordsman's comeback, both muttering an 'eh?' before looking back at their playmate. Kanda's face almost smiled.

"What? Your eye and hair color were the themes of Christmas weren't it? Red and green." He told Lavi which had his mouth open in shock. Turning to Allen, who was still pitying his brother for the insult he received, he smirked."Then also white for the snow. And weren't both of you born on the month of December?" Realization doomed over the two and they were about to attack Kanda again when I decided to say what I wanna say now if I don't plan on waiting for about another hour for their fight to pause.

"I wanna say something guys." Said guys stopped in what they were doing, which was wrestling on the floor again, to look at me. They were on top of each other as they tried to somehow get a view of what am I going to say. Two were looking at me with big confused and urging eyes while the other one was scowling at me with an eyebrow rose. "Well, you did kind of, uhm, protected me from Leverrier. I guess you could call it that. So I supposed I should say thank you." I started fidgeting with my fingers and soon after I was turning my heels on different angles as I focused all my attention on it. I feel a little, okay scratch that, SUPER uncomfortable with them staring at me like that. Allen and Lavi both averted their gaze after realizing that they were making me feel uneasy and began to entertain themselves by looking at some stained spot on the floor or something while Kanda simply deadpanned at me.

"Che. No need for thanks." I jerked my head towards Kanda and so did Allen and Lavi as he forced himself up from under the two. "I didn't do that for you anyway. I just don't want to get in all the trouble of forcing you out of the Central." And with that said, he walked away.

I followed his form out of the wide two door that was the exit. Why was he always like that? What's his problem?

"Don't worry about Yuu-chan. He's always like that." Lavi said with a smile playing across his lips. His words reminded me of what Allen told me awhile ago before heading to this cafeteria.

"He's right. And we like to say thank you for thanking us. I mean, you didn't really need to but you still did." Allen was scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he speaks, obviously not used to this kind of talk.

Erm... What kind of talk are we actually having now anyway?

I mentally shrugged before smiling at the two as they headed out of the place, but not before Lavi turned to look at me and said, "Oh, by the way. If ever that mustache guy bothered you again, don't hesitate to counter him back. Remember, as Master exorcists, we are on the same rank as that crazed Inspector." I nodded at him as they both went out. So that explains it.

I went out too after placing my now empty tray at the washing counter. This morning was totally eventful. I can't help but think how they all happened in a matter of hours during my still short stay here at the Order.

This place is awesome.

* * *

Momo-chan: So that was all for now! GREAT and SUPER thanks to those who reviewed! I love you! And please review too if you're reading this. Any form of reviews are appreciated DEEPLY/


	5. First Mission Means Trouble

Momo-chan: Okieee... Chapter 5 now! Sigh. This story is the first one that I ever wrote out of my 16 (now 20, including the not yet uploaded ones) and I wanted it to be the best. But so far, based on the reviews, I think I'm not doing a great job. Or maybe because you people wanted romance stories like my _I'm no the Boys' Territory_? This one is romance too and it will contain a lot since this is a foursome. A love quadrangle. I just can't put the romance in instantly like what I usually do with my other stories because I wanted this one to flow naturally and differently because this story is important for me and I have heck a lot of plans for it. Out of all my stories this is the most planned. AND IT WILL SURELY HAVE ROMANCE IN IT LIKE MY OTHER ONES. Maybe even more.

So yeah Just read and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

5: Blades of Destiny and Love

Chapter5: First Mission

It had been almost a week since I arrived here at the Order. I already met several other exorcists. Apparently, they had all been sent on missions so I haven't seen them when I arrived in here. On my second day here I met Bak Chan, who was a nice man but was obsessively in love with Lenalee. I learned that he was the previous Head of the Asian Branch but recently discovered that he was compatible with an innocence so he was transferred here at the Headquarters instead and left someone called Shifu to be the new Branch Head. Of course he was all happy since he will at last be with Lenalee but Komui is smart, he always sent him on missions. Dangerous missions may I add.

_Poor lover boy._

He came back with another previous scientist and a new exorcist named Lou Fa which is a very smart girl. I noticed that she was kind of clingy to Allen but maybe it was just a friendly kind of being..uhm...clingy. She was nice and polite but she was kind of too proud for her own good. I am not sure if she was intending to do that but she would more than often say something about me being a newbie and that I should practice so that I would look stronger. Gee, as if she weren't a newbie too. But she would always say it with a sweet smile plastered on her face. It almost look sarcastic when I look at it.

I mean, what's with her?

Her twin was Fo, who came back on my third day here. Fo has ruby red eyes and short pink hair that was neatly cut above her shoulders and she also has a cute full bangs. She and Lou Fa looks really different. The small girl became my best friend and was at the same rank as Lenalee when it came to the friendship level.

Then I soon met the others. They are Krory, Miranda, Bookman, Marie, Rikei, and Chaoji. All of them are friendly and easy to hang out with. I instantly became good friends with all of them in just a matter of days. It's not really hard to be friends with these kind of people.

I inhaled a deep amount of fresh morning air and sighed in happiness. "This day is grea-aaahhh!" I screamed when I suddenly felt someone was already dragging me and forcing me to run and match his speed. I looked up and saw white hair and a familiar bright smile.

"Allen? Why are you dragging me?" I asked in confusion. He looked at me and suddenly came to an abrupt halt, which almost sent me flying away if not by the fact that the white haired exorcist was supporting me by the waist. I let out a squeak because of the no-warning-stop and instinctively clung on his exorcist coat before I was sent flying by the force of his speed.

I panted due to the adrenaline rush I felt. "Whew, that was exhilarating. But DON'T ever do that again Allen! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I scolded as I slowly let go of him. He chuckled sheepishly and almost amusedly as he let go of me too.

"Sorry. I'm just excited that's all. Come on we don't wanna be late in our mission." A mission? Really? This is SO great!

I was again being dragged by Allen before I could even reply. I realized we were already in front of the exit when he stopped awhile ago so we got on the boat in no time. I noticed someone was there too aside from the finder that would row the boat. Allen placed the suitcases on the boat, which I noticed that one was my blue one, before helping me get on too.

I wonder who packed up my suitcase?

"Okay we're all set Andrew!" Allen announced as he sat down on the boat bench opposite the finder and the other person. I was about to sit beside to cloaked person and see who it was but I felt Allen grab me and sat me down beside him. I looked up at him in question but he didn't look back at me and instead sent me a quick telepathic message.

_'If you won't sit beside me, someone will. And I don't really feel like dealing with her now. So, will you stay here please?'_

Okay? Now I'm sure Allen was referring to the one with the cloak who was still arranging the suitcases better. Allen said used _her_ to refer to it so she is a girl.

I looked intently at said girl just in time when she finally looked up and beamed at Allen. "Allen-kun! I see you're finally here!" Lou Fa.

I get it Allen.

The brunette stood up, which made the boat sway slightly, and was about to go sit beside him but stopped when she realized I was already occupying said seat. She had a disappointed look on her face as she sat back down. She stayed silent after that and just kept staring at the poor boy beside me. I could sense his discomfort from the aura he was emitting and from the way he tried to get comfortable in his seat. I sighed at him which made him look at me with apologizing silver-blue eyes. I nodded and looked at the dark tunnel we were in, loving the cool and mysterious energy it has.

_'Misalie.'_

Wah! What was that? I looked around frantically and felt someone tighten their grip on my hand, which I only now realize was being held.

_'Sssh! Act normally. It's me, Allen.'_

'Allen?' I asked back and accompanied it with a suspicious stare at the exorcist sitting beside me. Again, he didn't looked back at me and remained focused on the tunnel ahead.

_'Yes. This is mine and Lavi's psychic ability Misa. While you and that Bakanda can transmit and receive telepathic messages easily, we can't. We need to hold or touch that person before we could get through them. But the pro is that we can also hear everything that you will think even if you don't intend us to._'

I cringed at the thought. So basically, I am open as a book when he is touching me.

_'Wow. In some way that was way better than mine and Kanda's._'

_'Thanks. But we really can't get through without any physical contact. And normal humans can't receive our telepathic message unless they already know that we have such ability, that way their mind will be open and that's the only time when we can talk to them. The truth is, I've never used my full psychic ability on any other person. I may be able to hear their thoughts while touching them but I can't mentally talk to them. And it's awkward to hold Lavi in any way, much less holding hands with Kanda.' _I felt him shiver. Probably at the thought of holding hands around the Order with Kanda. I laughed, mentally of course.

'_So I was like the only one you've tried it with huh? I feel like a guinea pig._' I teased. He chuckled and squeezed my hand more while running his thumb up and down the back of my hand. I can tell he was doing it unconsciously. Though even though he doesn't notice what he was doing, it still made my heart flutter. His warm touch felt really nice on my cold hands and it gave me a weird mix of warm and cool sensations. Hey what the heck am I thinking? This is the sweet and gentle Allen we're talking about!

I peeked at him and noticed that his face was being tinted by some shade of light pink and his eyes were flickering around the boat or the tunnel from time to time, as if he was nervous or something. What's the deal? Then I realized he was still holding my hand, which means he can hear every damn thoughts that crossed my mind.

Shoot. That was embarrassing!

_'Uh, Allen?'_

_'Y-yeah?'_

_'You can let go of my hand now.'_

_'Oh, yes! Sure. Uh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to hear it. It just went through me.'_

With that, I felt his hand left mine. I frowned at my previous thoughts and shook my head to clear my fuzzy mind. After awhile, I found entertainment on thinking of new battle moves and just by plain looking out at the dark tunnel. After a few more minutes, the boat slowed to a stop. The finder, Andrew, turned to us with a smile.

"We're here at the train station exorcists. The tickets are at your suitcases and the train will bring you straight to the pier. I wish you a safe and successful mission towards the Philippines."

Philippines? That's where we are going?

"But that's my...hometown." My mind became numb for a moment. Logically thinking, if exorcists were being sent on a mission there, then it only means that akumas were there. And father and my friends is most likely in danger, if they weren't already in one.

I caught a glimpse of Lou Fa giving me a weird look and Allen glancing worriedly at me as he handed me my suitcase. I took it from him and mumbled a thank you half-heartedly.

"I heard Philippines is a Land of Smiles since Filipinos are known to always wear smiles even though their country is not that rich and have problems economically. I also read a magazine before and saw that they have so many beaches that are really beautiful! Maybe we can go there after our mission, don't you think so Allen-kun?" Allen replied her with an agreeing sound and I could predict he was also smiling as usual. Lou Fa can go babbling around about anything. She's like a female version of Lavi.

"So you are a Filipina, huh? I bet you're worried about your country." I squeaked as Allen suddenly spoke.

"Yeah. I can't help but worry about them."

"I understand. It's only normal Misalie." He flashed me an understanding smile and I can't help but return it. We boarded the train and that's when I fell asleep.

It was already late in the evening when they reached their station and went out to board the ship awaiting them on the pier."So, anyone of you guys know what ship we should board?" Allen asked as he shifted his glance to Lou Fa since he knew the blue haired girl don't know anything about this mission considering that he just dragged her with him without letting Komui enhance her with some information. Misalie also turned to Lou Fa with an expectant look.

"But Allen I thought you should know which one? You told me to get on the boat already and pack Misalie's suitcase while you will take in the mission details." Lou Fa began to panic, realizing that Allen probably forgot the details of their mission. Allen laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as he glanced at his golden golem who just shrugged at him and pointed at the ship which had the word _'Philippines' _imprinted on one of its side. Allen's eyes shone in hope. Why hadn't he thought of asking the captain or anybody about the ship who will sail towards the Pearl of the Orient?

"I think I know which one. Let's go." Allen began to walk to a big and luxurious ship with Lou Fa and Misa following shortly behind. The two girls began to gawk at the large ship while Allen started doubting that he guessed it right. He glanced again at the word imprinted on its side to be sure that this one was going to the Philippines. He mentally nodded and wished himself good luck as he approached a dozing man who was sitting at the entrance of the boat. He cleared his throat to wake the man up but it didn't even budge.

"Um, sir? Excuse me. Is this the ship that would sail towards Philippines? We were booked to ride in one." Allen asked politely. Said man, only cracked an eye open and mumbled incoherent words as he waved his hand towards the boat, as if gesturing them to just go in it. The three exorcist looked at each other and shrugged as they boarded the hotel-like ship.

They went inside and noticed that a high-class party was starting to kick up even if the boat was not yet sailing. Now they weren't sure if the Black Order would actually get them a 5-star boat ride but they felt awkward wearing a black and red exorcist uniforms while all the rest are dressed in suits and gowns.

"What kind of a cheap attire are those?" The exorcists jumped in surprise as they looked behind them to see a blonde bratty-looking girl with a brown haired guy. Both looked rich and snobbish.

"They're not cheap! For your information they're high class fabric expertly stitched by Johnny." Allen stood proudly as he seemed to model his uniform. The miniature model of a cross made by little diamonds shone under the light which caught the strangers' attention.

"Hmm. I'm not sure about the fabric or who the hell is Johnny but I think the only thing that was expensive in those attires are the diamonds. And the glass-girl doesn't even have it." The blonde girl raised an eyebrow at Lou Fa who doesn't have said diamonds before the bratty duo left while laughing.

It was only at that time when Lou Fa noticed said difference between their uniforms but she chose to ignore it for now. They all searched for a room of their own. The two female exorcists immediately fell asleep on their bed after taking a shower while Allen went down to eat large amount of food. Their ship start to sail, but they didn't know that the old and worn out ship that the Order got them was still waiting for them.

I woke up when I felt a stinging sensation at my left chest. I jolted up from bed as I clasped my pendant that was emitting an electric blue light. I felt my heart pounding loudly against my chest and blood running through my veins ten times faster, which gave me access to an adrenaline rush. It suddenly made me felt excited and I want to rip something. I looked down at my hand to see my nails had turned into dark blue and grown out to be sharp claws. My breathing was ragged and I was struggling not to jump out the ceiling of this room and just damage some things outside. I stood up with some effort of restraining the rush of energy as I stopped in front of the full body mirror. I saw my reflection looking like a blood thirsty monster. I was breathing really hard and I was snarling like I wanted to bite something, which perfectly made sense since I noticed my fangs growing out rather long and sharp. My eyes were scary and they were blazing as they glowed dark blue.

_Suddenly I was craving for blood. _

_And I smelt it. _

_I smelt the scent of akuma blood coming closer. _

There was quite a number of them which I think was the cause why my body and crystal heart was reacting this way. My feet started to walk out of the room slowly then after awhile I was already running at an amazing speed towards the other elemental on this ship. I can smell Allen. I can sense his excitement and blood lust along with mine. It made me feel scared but exhilarated at the same time. Then I saw Allen standing there, looking far away at the night sky with his back facing me. I approached him with no hesitance out of instinct.

"They're near Misa. I can already taste them." Allen spoke with a malicious voice. I turned to him and saw one elongated fang sticking out of his lips. His eyes turned into dark blood red and his nails turned into maroon sharp claws.

"Yes. About fifty level one, twenty level two and twenty-five level three." I enumerated which surprised me a little. How did I know that? And if I was right then that was quite a big number. And considering that I was only a new exorcist and that I left Klied at my room and had no intention of going back to get my sword, I guess I could conclude that we're in trouble right? But for some reason I weren't scared.

"Right. Come on let's go." Allen suddenly ran towards the metal rail of the ship and jumped from it and into the cold and dark sky. I felt my body doing the same as I jumped off the railing too. I thought I would fall into the water but I didn't. Instead when I looked down, I noticed that I was flying and so was Allen. I didn't even question it and instead I increased my speed towards the number of akumas. The start of the hoard of akumas came into view and I jumped into one of them and they instantly exploded. I did it about twenty-five times more and I could see Allen doing the same. We passed through the thin blanket of level ones just like that.

"Level two." Allen announced with a vicious smirk which made me feel more excited into this fight.

I could feel the cool wind blowing against my face and my whole body like it was giving me more power. The level twos arrived and I flew in front of about five of them. They stopped when they saw me and started firing bullets at me. I danced around the array of purple lights and when I found a good spot, I jumped and flipped from the bullets until I was floating upside down in the air. I breathed in some air and blew it out in a form of a freezing blizzard. The level twos froze and I swiftly kicked all of them into nothing but glittery ice dust. I then moved out of the way as roaring flames burned down five more level two. Another five were approaching me. I felt something stinging at my palms and fingers so I concentrated in making them sting more and more until I could see electricity coming from it. I charged at the akumas and punched it with some blue electricity which made it explode. I then flew back and raised both of my hands up in the air. I concentrated in making the energy stronger and stronger. When I felt it was enough, I looked up at it to see a large ball of electricity floating above me. It was the size of three buses. I then sent it flying to the akumas which turned all the rest of the level twos and ten level three into ashes.

I turned to Allen to see him smashing ten level three between two mountain-like high boulders. It made me gape that two mountains was smashing the akumas and Allen was controlling it with no apparent effort.

_Now where did those pieces of earth came from? _

I heard the gushing of water below me and saw that the ocean seemed to have split in half, or more likely had been deprived of a few pieces of solid ground below. Now I know where Allen got those. Once he was done, he put back the boulders at the ocean floor where it belonged and it fit like nothing happened.

"Should I ask how you fit that back without a crack?" I asked the red eyed elemental and he just grinned at me. I noticed his fangs growing back in his mouth fast and his claws also going back to his normal nails. He opened his eyes and his eyes also reverted back from crimson to silver. I peeked down at my hand and it was back to normal and I also can't feel any elongated fang inside my mouth now. Allen didn't answer my question but instead asked me another.

"Tell me. Have you counted your kills?" I raised an inquiring eyebrow at him but I nodded anyway. I brought up my hand and started counting as I speak.

"I got twenty-five level one, ten level two, and ten level three."

"Same as mine. We missed five." I took in what he said and it clicked. Five level three went pass us and were most likely at our ship now. I let out an _'eep'_ and sped past Allen and back into our transportation vessel. He instantly followed me and we got there in no time. The level threes are already attacking the ship and people are screaming but there was no damage. We landed inside it and that's when I noticed Lou Fa struggling with something unseen.

She was instructing people to calm down and when she turned her head to our direction, I saw her eyes glowing green."She's parasitic like her twin Fo. Her innocence inhabits her eyes and she can make force fields and use it to push or squeeze akumas inside it. She's more like a defensive exorcist but she can also fight." Allen explained as he activates his arm and Crown Clown which I had already seen before. "Misalie, we should help her now. Your sword was at your room right?" I nodded and Allen walked towards Lou Fa to tell her to rest before she faint while I ran back to my room and got Klied.

I returned in no time, my body screaming at me to take a moment to breathe. I saw that the force field was already gone with Lou Fa unconscious and Allen struggling to protect the passengers and the ship with five level three attacking him all at once. I pulled out Klied and felt its energy flow into my veins once again. I felt its desire to make contact with an akuma's body. I pulled it out and activated it, before running to help Allen. I blocked upcoming bullets using my blade, preventing them to hit the people behind me.

It's hard to fight when you have to worry about people behind you and when you have to make sure the ship stays unharmed since I certainly didn't want to repeat my bad experience of swimming back and forth to save drowning people back when I was still searching for the Black Order.

"Tsk. Misalie step back!" Allen ordered. I did as I was told while continuing to stop the bullets from reaching either the passengers or the ship. Finally, I had enough and made an ice barrier around the ship simultaneously as Allen jumped high and blew out a wave of cracking flames. The flames burned down the akumas into ashes as Allen landed on top of my ice barrier.

He looked down at me as I panted from frustration and smiled calmly at me. "I guess the coast is clear. _For now_." He went down on his knee and pressed both of his gloved hands on the ice structure I had created. From where he was, the ice began to melt until it formed a hole and he jumped in. Now I had to wonder later how he melted my ice so easily when we were supposed to be equal in strength.

"Yeah." I muttered and finally collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Momo-chan: CUT!

That's it for now folks! haha XD I hope you will be a patient reader to wait for me to put in the romance because once I put it in then there will be a LOT. That's why I don't want them to be all fluffy already because this story is long, almost like my own anime series haha XD And I thought you guys might want the romance to ease in smoothly until my OC finally decides who she will be with in the ending.

Before I say "bye for now" I guess I should leave all of you a little piece of this story's ending. This is just a caption and cut in so many parts because the guy that will be with her in the ending is not yet determined. Okay here it goes, my gift:

_'Good byes aren't always the end...' I walked a little far away from the group and looked at the most beautiful and enticing sunset I've ever seen since I became an exorcist and Elemental. Far away from the bloodshedding I've already grown accustomed to._

_'...Sometimes...' I felt my eyes grow hot and a little but peaceful teardrop went down smoothly and teasingly down my bruised cheek. It left my cheek stinging a little at the warm contact as it continued to flow down. I felt a strong yet gentle hand cup my face and run over the teardrop, only to wipe it away. "Don't cry.." I looked up, only to see ****** staring at me, his eyes glittering under the warm kisses of the disappearing sun._

_I could only nod as I leaned my face more into his loving hand, feeling more protected and safe than ever._

_'...It was just the beginning.'_

_THE END._


End file.
